


Fanboy

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cliche, Fluff, M/M, word vomit
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Walang imposible kung tadhana'y kakampi mo rin.





	Fanboy

**Author's Note:**

> sa mga magbabasa nito, sorry tsoge nito. itatapon ko na lang dito kase sayang, nasulat na so tinapos ko na rin at sayang kung di ko ipopost so eto kahit panget. pero sana maenjoy niyo kahit i swear sobrang *pukes* lang nito. perooo uyyyy nagbabalak din ako ng fanboy kyungsoo naman sa susunod! abangan??? (pero natural tsoge kalalabasan, maganda lang lagi sa utak ko mga pinagagagagawa ko pero pag nasulat na WTF XD)

Kakauwi lang ni Jongin galing San Francisco. Tutal summer naman kaya umuwi muna siya sa Pilipinas kasama ang kanyang isang ate, at ang kanyang mga magulang. Subalit, si Jongin lang ang nagpa-iwan sa Maynila habang ang mga magulang niya at ang pangalawang nakakatandang ate niya ay nananatili muna sa Cebu.

Pangpitong araw na ni Jongin sa Pilipinas pero panahon ng tag-ulan at bumabagyo kaya madalas ay nasa bahay lang siya. Liban na lang sa araw na iyon kung saan kasama niya ang mga pamangkin at ang ate niyang nanatili sa Pilipinas. Doon muna siya tumutuloy sa bahay ng nakakatandang kapatid dahil ayaw niyang mapag-isa sa bahay nila sa Parañaque.

"Binigyan ka ni Dad ng 10k?" Tanong ng nakakatandang ate niya na si Yoohee na binibihisan si Rion, ang lalaki niyang pamangkin.

"Oo. Ang laki masyado pero alam mo naman si Dad. Di ko nga alam kung mauubos ko yun pero baka bumili na lang ako ng games dito since mahal sa States." Sagot ni Jongin habang tinitingnan si Rahee na laruin ang isang doll na binihisan niya ng pink na bestida.

"Kitain mo na rin friends mo dito. Treat mo sila. For sure namiss ka ng barkada mo." Sabi ng ate niya na talagang gagawin niya rin naman sa mga susunod na araw.

"Next week pa kami lahat magkikita." Pinandilatan ni Jongin ang pamangkin dahil hinubaran niya ang kanyang doll bigla at sinuotan ito ng swimsuit. Sakto ang swimsuit sa plush doll niya na ikinagulat ni Jongin.

Humagikgik si Rahee at tumingin kay Jongin. "Tito, look oh, Dyolamb is wearing swimsuit." Wave ng bata sa kanyang doll at sinuotan ng flowercrown sa ulo.

"Dyolamb is her name?" Taas ng kilay ni Jongin habang tinitingnan ang kit ng mga damit at accessories ng doll ni Rahee.

"Tito, not her. Boy po si Dyolamb." Pagtama ng pamangkin sa kanya na ikinagulat pa lalo ni Jongin.

"Lalaki yan? Eh bakit mo sinusuotan ng swimsuit?"

"Because he's so cute. Bagay po sa kanya yung dresses eh."

Di makapaniwala si Jongin kaya agad siya tumingin sa ate niya para ipaliwanag ang weird na laruan ni Rahee.

Lumapit ang ate niya karga si Rion. "Lalaki yan, Jongin. Kilala mo ba yung sikat ngayon na singer and actor na si D.O? Siya yan. Gawa ng fansclub niya yung doll na yan."

"D.O?"

"Yes, Tito. He's my favorite singer and he's good in acting I want to be great like him one day. And Dyolamb here is my son." Paliwanag ng bata bago ipahawak si Dyolamb kay Jongin.

"Hay nako, laking San Fran ka na talaga, Jongin. Try mo i-google si D.O. Rnb songs niya I'm sure you'll like him." Suwestyon ng ate niya na agad naman niya ginoogle sa kanyang phone habang hawak si Dyolamb.

"Actually, favorite ko yan si D.O. Gusto ko siya maging anak! Nakakagigil." Dagdag pa ng ate niya. "Right, Rion?"

Nag-baby talk si Rion bilang sagot.

Nang lumabas ang results sa kanyang phone, nagbukas siya ng isang litrato ni D.O at tinitigan ito maigi bago tingnan ang Dyolamb na hawak niya.

"Kamukha no?"

Tumango si Jongin sa ate niya bago tingnan ulit ang lalaki sa litrato--bilugang mga mata, hugis puso ang ngiti. Mukhang may bago siyang pagkakaabalahan sa mga susunod na araw dahil tipo niya ang pagka-cute ng lalaki.

"Type mo?"

Tumango siya pero nagulat rin siya sa sinagot niya sa kanyang ate kaya napakamot na lang siya sa ulo sa biglang hiya.

"Well, he's cute. Itatanggi ko pa ba?" Wika niya na ikinatuwa naman ni Rahee at ng ate niyang may panuksong ngiti sa kanyang mga labi. Kaya naman sinuyod niya ang buong google images para sa mga litrato ng cute na artista hanggang sa matunton ang IG at Twitter ni D.O o sa totoong pangalan ay Kyungsoo Do.

 

-

 

Sa sumunod na linggo, nakipagkita si Jongin sa mga kaibigan niyang sina Chanyeol, Sehun, Taemin at Ravi.

Nasa isang kainan sila sa Tomas Morato at malalim na rin ang gabi.

"Pre, bilhin mo yung Far Cry 4 worth it yun. Lapit na rin release ng bagong Skyrim tangina." Sabi ni Chanyeol kay Jongin. Silang dalawa sa barkada ang adik sa games. Yung iba, medyo lang, pero mas intense ang pagkahumaling nila sa video games.

"Narinig ko nga maganda yang Far Cry. Bilhin ko yan. Dude, laruin mo yung Dragon Age Inquisition. Isa pang worth it game." Balik niyang suwestyon sa kaibigan.

"Mga pre, maiba ako, nalaro niyo ba yung Granny?" Singit ni Ravi bigla at muntik na maibuga ni Sehun ang iniinom na bubbletea.

"Oy, pre okay ka lang?" Tapik ni Taemin sa likod ni Sehun at tumawa. "Siguro takot ka kay Granny no?"

"Gago hindi no." Depensa ni Sehun. "Naalala ko lang girlfriend ko tili nang tili nung nilaro yun. Katawa." Tawa niya bigla.

"Sus, baka ikaw yung tumili." Asar ni Chanyeol kay Sehun.

"Di nga ako. Baliw."

"Tch. Pero nung nilaro mo yung Amnesia sa laptop ko mura ka nang mura sa takot." Paalala ni Chanyeol na ikinatawa nilang lahat.

"Nu ba yan. Amnesia lang takot ka na? Pano pa kaya kung nilaro mo yung Silent Hill tsaka Left 4 Dead?" Banat ni Ravi na ikinanguso ni Sehun.

"Tangina niyo. Oo na takot ako. Ayoko ng horror games na yan. Pero di ako nagsisinungaling about sa girlfriend ko no." Depensa niya.

"Na kasama mo tumili di ba?" Asar pa ulit ni Chanyeol kaya inirapan siya ni Sehun.

"Pakyu, pre. Pakyu." Sagot ni Sehun at bumuhos ulit ang pagtawa sa lamesa nila.

"Weakshit ka pala, Sehun. Weak." Hagalpak na tawa ni Ravi. "Pero okay din yang Granny. Pero mas bet ko Slenderman."

"Horror yang Granny? Final Fantasy kasi nilalaro ko ngayon." Sabi naman ni Jongin habang kumakain ng pizza niya.

"Oo, pre. Downloadin mo tapos dapat naka-earphones ka para intense." Suwestyon ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

"Sige sige."

"Uy, nagpost ng picture si D.O." Biglang sabi ni Taemin habang nakahawak sa cellphone. Kaya pala tahimik ang lalaki, yun pala nagtitipa sa kanyang cellphone.

"Tangina saan? Crush ko. Shet." Nagmamadaling tanong ni Sehun at di na mapakali sa kanyang inuupuan.

Nagtaka si Jongin sa ikinikilos ng mga kaibigan dahil ganun ba talaga kalala ang epekto ni D.O sa marami?

"Puta may story pa. Tangina ang cute shit." Fanboy ni Sehun na dinagdagan pa ni Taemin ng, "Kagigil tangina. Sarap kupkupin."

"Speaking of D.O, nabasa niyo yung fanaccount na may tanong sa kanya kung ano type niya sa guys?" Share ni Chanyeol sa kanila.

"Gagu, ano? Gwapo, matangkad ba tulad ko?" Hirit ni Sehun.

"Teka, teka, lahat kayo fan ni D.O?" Pagtataka ni Jongin sa mga kaibigan na mabilis umoo at tumango.

"Pre, di pa ba obvious? Kaming apat, pumunta kami sa concert niyan last year kasama girlfriend nito ni Sehun. Sobrang worth it vip standing." Kwento ni Taemin at doon naalala ni Jongin ang posts ng mga kaibigan sa fb noong pumunta sila sa isang concert.

"Ah, yun pala yun." Sabi na lang ni Jongin.

"Kung alam mo lang kung gaano kasikat tong si D.O. Turing nga sa kanya Nation's Baby Boy. Totoo naman. Sobrang baby nito, bro. Try mo manood ng videos niya. Galing pa magluto!" Dagdag pa ni Ravi.

"Kami nga ng girlfriend ko nag-aagawan kami dyan. Sino ba naman kasi ang hindi tatablan ng charms ni D.O? Sobrang cute niya." Wika ni Sehun.

"At kung di mo alam, Jongin, gay yan si D.O. kaya ayun maraming straight ang napabaluktot niya." Saad pa ni Chanyeol.

"So Yeol, ano yung balita? Ano type ni D.O?" Mabilisang tanong ni Taemin. Na kay Chanyeol lahat ang pares ng mga mata ng mga kaibigan. Pero ganoon din naman si Jongin.

"Sabi niya, matangkad, sweet at clingy daw tulad niya. Teka, huggable pa pala!" Imporma ni Chanyeol sa mga kaibigan.

"Huggable pala ah? Pasado pala ako. Shet." Komento ni Sehun na hinindian naman ni Ravi.

"Gagu, di ka huggable. Bato-bato ka, masasaktan yun sayo."

"Tangina mo di ka rin papatulan nun kase ayaw mo ng clingy. Gago." Patol ni Sehun sa kaibigan.

"Ako ata ang perfect description ng type niya." Pagmamayabang bigla ni Chanyeol. "Tall, sweet, pwede na rin clingy."

"Ulol, lahat tayo di papasa. Wag kayo assuming fan lang tayo mga ulol." Bwelta ni Taemin.

"Tangina mo ka, masama ba mangarap?" Simangot ni Sehun kay Taemin.

"May girlfriend ka na gago. Real talk, man. Real talk." Diin ni Taemin at di na sumagot pa ang tatlo sa kanya.

"Pero solid, pre, talented niya as in." Sambit ni Ravi kay Jongin na buong akala ng lahat ay walang alam tungkol sa Nation's Baby Boy ng taon.

Napabuntong hininga na lang ang apat habang iniisip si D.O.

Natawa na lang si Jongin sa mga kaibigan dahil grabe pala talaga ang D.O fever sa Pilipinas ngayon.

Halos lahat na din ng billboards sa EDSA may mukha ni D.O. Miski commercials din. At di tatanggi si Jongin, kahit siya ay tinamaan din ni D.O.

"Yung pamangkin ko, si Rahee. May doll niya." Kwento bigla ni Jongin na ikinagulat ng mga kaibigan.

"May Dyolamb siya?" Nanlalaki ang mga mata ni Sehun.

"Pucha, ang bilis kaya naubos niyan. Ayaw na nila magproduce ng cute na doll na yan. May mga nagbebenta pero triple na yung price." Iling ni Taemin.

"Fan pala si Rahee?" Nguso ni Ravi.

"Di lang si Rahee. Kahit si ate din. Hinawaan niya si Rahee, that's the story. Biruin mo sinusuotan ni Rahee ng bikini si Dyolamb niya." Pinakitaan ng mga litrato ni Jongin ang mga kaibigan.

"Shit. May Filipiniana si Dyolamb. San nila nabibili yang mga damit na yan?" Tanong ni Chanyeol habang sina-swipe ni Jongin ang phone niya para sa mga litrato.

"Yung iba binili. May floaties pa nga yan tapos tea set. Tapos yung ibang damit, tinahi ni ate." Binulsa pabalik ni Jongin ang cellphone niya at tiniklop ang mga braso sa dibdib.

"So na-search mo na si D.O?" Pagtataka ni Taemin.

Tumango si Jongin. "Oo."

"Ano masasabi mo?" Lapit ng apat na kaibigan sa kanya para marinig maigi ang kanyang sagot.

Tumawa si Jongin. "Kung di lang siya siguro artista at kakilala ko siya, malamang niligawan ko na."

 

-

 

Halos lahat na ata ng videos ni D.O sa internet ay napanood na ni Jongin, music videos man yan na panay tema ay patungkol sa sawing pag-ibig o video na kuha ng kanyang mga fans. Ganun din ang mga movie at drama na pinagpuyatan at iniyakan niya na kinabilangan ni D.O.

Di man kasing lala ng mga kaibigan niya sa pag-fanboy sa artista tuwing nag-chachat sila sa Dyonatics nilang groupchat name, laking pasasalamat ni Jongin na after five years niyang nawala sa Pilipinas ay isang tao lang pala ang babaliktad sa kanyang mundo.

Imbis na maglaro ng Far Cry series na nabili na niya para sa PS4 at Persona 5 na tinigil muna niya dahil kay D.O. kahit paulit-ulit na niyang napanood ang ilan sa mga videos ni D.O ay inuulit-ulit pa rin niya iyon.

Kung dati puro si The Weeknd at Frank Ocean ang pinapakinggan niya, ngayon ulit-ulitin man niya ang mga albums ni D.O ay hindi pa rin siya nagsasawa. Kahit halos lahat ay patungkol sa sawing pag-ibig. Minsan di maiwasan ni Jongin magtaka kung bakit tila malas ata si Kyungsoo sa pag-ibig. Kung kabiyak niya siguro si Kyungsoo, di na niya iyon pakakawalan pa.

Pakiramdam pa niya, kakagatin na niya yung Dyolamb na binebenta ng 3k sa Shoppee para meron siyang maiuwi sa San Francisco.

Kaso priorities. Bibilin pa niya lahat ng albums ni D.O at sakto may ilalabas na naman na bagong album ang lalaki at balita pa ng ate at mga kaibigan sa kanya na magkakaroon ng album signing si D.O sa mall malapit sa kanila kaya naman puspusan ang pag-abang ni Jongin sa updates para naman bago siya umalis ng bansa ay makita man lang niya ng personal si D.O.

At dumating din ang araw ng pinakahinihintay niya.

"Ayan." May iniabot ang ate niya sa kanya na sobre nang dumating ang mag-asawa.

"Ano 'to?" Tanong niya sa mag-asawa. Tulog na sina Rahee at Rion sa kanilang kwarto.

"Buksan mo." Utos sa kanya ng bayaw niya.

Binuksan naman ni Jongin ang sobre at paglabas sa matigas na papel sa loob at mabasa ang nilalaman nito, nanlaki ang mga mata ni Jongin sabay tingin sa kanyang ate at bayaw.

"Shit! Ate, legit to?"

"Sus, oo naman. Dapat nga akin yan pero sayo na lang. Malapit ka na rin naman bumalik sa States kaya, para makita mo si D.O nang malapitan. Iyo na yan." Paliwanag sa kanya ng kanyang ate.

Lumapad ang ngiti ni Jongin at napatayo para yakapin ang ate at bayaw niya. "Shit. Thank you sobra."

"Jongin, may kasamang photo yan with D.O kaya sulitin mo." Dagdag ng bayaw niya.

"Fuck." Mura niya dahil di pa rin siya makapaniwala na makikita na niya ang bago niyang iniidolo na si D.O. "San niyo 'to nakuha?"

"One of my workmates kasi may kakilala sa management ni D O. Even the first events and concerts niya dun ako umaasa para sa ate mo at para kay Rahee since ubusan lagi tickets. Pero as for now, sayo na muna yung ticket. Sadly isa lang ang pwede niya ibigay. At sayo na yan." Saad ng bayaw niya.

"Kuya, thanks for this. Grabe. Unbelievable talaga. Don't worry, sulit na sulit ko 'tong araw na 'to once I meet him." Ngiting tagumpay ni Jongin sa hawak niyang ticket.

Hindi na siya makapaghintay pa para sa first event na aattendan niya para kay D.O.

 

-

 

Inulan si Jongin ng mensahe ng mga kaibigan matapos niyang ibalita ang patungkol sa libreng ticket na bigay ng ate at bayaw niya sa kanya.

Nang dumating ang araw ng ticketing sa maikling oras na event ni D.O para sa 200 na tao lamang, hindi sinwerte ang kanyang mga kaibigan kaya patuloy sila sa paghinagpis at paganunsyo ng inggit sa kanya.

Dumating ang pinakahinihintay ni Jongin na araw ng pagkikita nila ni D.O. Simple lang naman ang kanyang damit na inihanda. Naka pulang plaid shirt lang si Jongin at pants. Sinamahan na rin ng round glasses. Syempre, nagpapogi rin siya para mapansin man lang kahit saglit ng iniidolo.

Maraming tao sa activity hall ng SM at napakarami pa ring fans ni D.O na hindi sinwerte sa pagkuha ng tickets ang sumugod at pumalibot na lang paikot sa mga terrace ng bawat floor para masilayan ang pinuntahang artista. Sa kasamaang palad, may mga trabaho ang mga kaibigan kaya hindi sila makapunta.

Nang lumabas si D.O sa entablado, kanta ang revival song niyang With You na originally kay Chris Brown ay nagsigawan na ang mga tao. Akala mo'y isang Hollywood actor ang bumisita sa ingay ng mga tao sa mall.

Nabibingi man si Jongin, mga mata naman niya'y nakatuon lang sa nag-iisang D.O.

Kung ano ang itsura ng lalaki sa mga litratong nakita niya, ay mas lalong gwapo pa pala ito sa personal.

Taimtim na pinagmasdan ni Jongin si D.O at napapalunon na lang siya sa tindi ng charisma nito sa entablado. Parang anghel si D.O na bumaba sa langit at napakaganda pa ng boses nito na live na live.

Sa dalawang kanta na kinanta ni D.O, hindi tumingin si Jongin sa kung saan pa at nakangiti lang siya sa mga oras na iyon hanggang sa matapos si D.O sa pagkanta.

Sumunod ang album signing. Kinakabahan si Jongin at namamawis ang mga palad. First time niyang maging sobrang fan ng isang artista dahil wala naman siyang inatupag dati kundi ang magbasa ng libro at maglaro lang ng video games.

Pero iba talaga ang epekto ni D.O. Sa pagtungtong niya sa stage, dala ang lumang albums ng lalaki na kakabili lang din niya ng araw na iyon at ang bagong labas na album ni D.O na sinamahan pa ng munti niyang regalong teddy bear keychain ay siya na ang sumunod na nagpapirma ng album kay D.O.

Paglapit niya ay tinitigan niya ulit ang napakagandang lalaki at lumunok dahil napakabilis ng tibok ng kanyang puso dahil eto na, kaharap na niya ang anghel sa lupa na si Kyungsoo.

"Hello." Bati sa kanya ng artista. Hugis puso talaga ang ngiti nito at tinatak ni Jongin ang magandang pagbati nito sa kanyang isip.

"Hi!" Bati ni Jongin.

"Ano name mo?" Tanong ni D.O sa kanya. Hindi pa rin nabubura ang pusong ngiti nito na ubod ng ganda.

"Jongin." Banggit ni Jongin habang tinitingnan ang napakagandang lalaki. Napakahaba ng pilikmata nito, may nunal rin malapit sa mata, napakakinis at mukhang napakalambot rin ng kutis nito sa tingin pa lang.

"Jongin?"

"Kim Jongin." Kumpleto ni Jongin at pinanood niya ang artista na sulatan ang album niya.

"Kim Jong-in," Pag-uulit ni Kyungsoo habang nagsusulat ng mensahe sa album ni Jongin.

"Uhm, bago lang akong fan. I'm on vacation here and next week na lipad ko sa States. My niece and ate kasi are fan of yours. May Dyolamb din niece ko, ayun napatanong ako about dun. Akala ko nung una babae ka. Pero turns out you're a guy then ayun, through Google ayan I became your fan." Kwento niya ng mabilisan dahil two minutes lang ang nakalaan sa mga VIP na makausap si D.O at isang minuto pa para sa photo op.

"Uy talaga ba?" Ngiting maganda ni D.O sa kanya habang may halong pagtawa. Nakatingala rin ito at napapakagat labi si Jongin sa kilig at napapakamot na lang sa batok.

Tumango siya at ngumiti sa artista. "Binili ko nga lahat ng albums mo kanina." Pinakita niya ang paper bag ng pinamili. "Oh! Here, for you." Iniabot niya ang teddy bear keychain sumunod at tumalon lalo sa bilis ang kanyang puso nang tuwang-tuwang tinaggap ni D.O ang munting regalo niya.

"Whoa. Thank you. Ang cute. Gagamitin ko 'to." Ngiti ni Kyungsoo sa kanya at balik ng album na pinirmahan niya.

"Tara, picture na tayo." Tumayo si D.O at dinala si Jongin sa photo op. Napansin ni Jongin na mas matangkad pala siya kaysa sa lalaki at kapansin-pansin rin ang maliit na balikat ni D.O. Kung matangkad, sweet, clingy at huggable lang pala ang hanap ni Kyungsoo, pwedeng pwede si Jongin. Tangina. Di lang pala niya iniidolo si D.O. Crush na crush na rin pala niya ito.

Panay ang tingin niya kay D.O at ganoon rin ang artista aa kanya. Magkalapit sila para sa litrato at ngumiti lang silang dalawa na mukhang awkward pa pero para kay Jongin, umaapaw ang pagka-cute ni Kyungsoo. Tangina, mas gusto talaga niya na tawagin si D.O sa totoong pangalan niya. Kyungsoo. Kay ganda, parang siya.

Matapos ang litrato ay laking gulat ni Jongin na kinamayan siya ng artista. Napakalambot ng kamay. Ayaw na sana niyang bumitaw pa pero kinakailangan at ayaw naman niyang takutin ang lalaki.

"Ingat ka pag-uwi sa States. Sana magawi ka ulit dito. Thank you rin sa pagbili ng albums ko." Pasasalamat ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Napakabait talaga.

"Hope to see you again. Kahit nasa States na ako I will still support you."

Bumungisngis si Kyungsoo. "Thank you."

"Kyungsoo! Time's up na!" Tawag sa kanya ng isang staff pero tumingin pa rin si Kyungsoo kay Jongin at kumaway sa kanya.

"See you ulit soon, Jongin! Thanks sa teddy bear!"

Kumaway pabalik si Jongin at kinuha na ang printed na litrato nilang dalawa ni Kyungsoo. Pagbaba ng entablado ay tumingin siya ulit kay Kyungsoo na may kausap nang iba pero nang makita niya sa tabi ang bigay niyang teddy bear na keychain nanlambot ulit ang puso niya at hinding hindi niya makakalimutan ang araw na iyon.

Saglit man ang pagtatagpo nila, para kay Jongin, napakahaba na ng oras na nakasama niya ang lalaki at dadalhin niya ang memoryang natamo hanggang States.

 

-

 

Dalawang buwan ang lumipas at kahit nasa States na si Jongin ay hindi siya nagsawang suportahan si Kyungsoo.

Mas madalas pa rin ang pakikinig niya sa mga albums nito kesa pakinggan ang mga Western artists na pinapakinggan niya noon.

Pinapanood din niya ang guestings ni Kyungsoo at mga cameos sa mga drama at pelikula.

Minsan pa nga hindi maiwasan ni Jongin mag-daydream kung pano kung ordinaryong tao lang si Kyungsoo at magka-inlaban sila?

Oo, tipo ni Jongin ang tulad ni Kyungsoo. Pero fan lang naman siya at nasa magkabilang dulo pa sila ng mundo. Kaso minsan, di talaga maiwasang mapalayo ang mga naiisip ni Jongin.

Gaya ngayon, naglalakad siya sa isang street, nang mapansin niya ang isang pamilyar na teddy bear sa paanan niya.

Dinampot niya ang teddy bear keychain na tila nagpaalala bigla sa kanya ng mga panahong nasa Pilipinas siya at nakausap si Kyungsoo.

Sa paghawak niya sa teddy bear na iyon ay ang paglakas lalo ng kabog ng puso niya. Umikot siya ng tingin sa paligid, ngunit hindi niya nakita ang inaasahan. Pero marahil may kapareha lang ng teddy bear na bigay niya kay Kyungsoo noon.

Sa kanyang pagbuntong hininga at pagtingin sa teddy bear na hawak, napabulong siya, "Masyado ata napaparami nood ko ng mga dramas ni Kyungsoo. Fan lang naman ako at malabong maging kami."

Nang humakbang siya paabante at diniretso ang tingin, napahinto siyang muli nang may isang pamilyar na lalaki na naka-blue plaid shirt sa ibabaw ng suot na itim na tshirt at sumbrerong itim ang tila may hinahanap.

Ilang segundo rin ang lumipas ng paglingon-lingon ng lalaki hanggang sa napatingin ito sa gawi ni Jongin at nagtama ang kanilang mga mata.

Sa bawat hakbang na tinahak ni Kyungsoo palapit kay Jongin, ay siya namang pag-usbong ng pag-asa sa puso ni Jongin na kahit isa lang siyang taga-hanga, ay baka may pag-asa pa rin siya sa puso ng isang Kyungsoo Do.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Singer and actor D.O, taken na!_**

_ni Jongdae Kim_

_Umamin na nga ang tinanghal na best supporting actor sa MMFF sa pelikulang Love Knows No Boundaries at multi-platinum artist na si D.O na nakikipag-date na nga umano ito sa isang non-celebrity boyfriend._

_Ayon pa kay D.O, na n_ a _kausap ng HotSeat.ph sa grand presscon ng kakabilangan niyang Kapamilya noon time series na Tanging Ikaw, na five months na siyang nasa isang relasyon._

_"Masaya kaming dalawa at kahit busy understanding naman siya sa schedule ko bilang isang artista." Saad ng aktor._

_"Pero I still make sure to spend time with him. Kahit madalas text text lang o tawag." Pahayag ni D.O._

_Nang tanungin kung totoo bang fanboy ang boyfriend niya, ito ang kanyang sagot, "Oo. He attended one of my fansigns once tapos nagkita kami sa San Francisco ulit at doon nagsimula."_

_Sa una daw hassle ang long distance relationship nila at kahit ganoon ay hindi pa daw sila nag-aaway ng boyfriend niya._

_"Di pa, in fairness." Maikli niyang saad._

_Ayon pa sa aktor, tuluyan na ngang bumalik pa sa Pilipinas ang boyfriend niya na limang taon nang naninirahan sa America._

_"It was his choice. Di ko naman siya pwedeng diktahan sa desisyon niya. Pero thankful ako, of course, na nandito na siya."_

_Nang tanungin pa patungkol sa next album niya, naging inspirasyon daw niya ang boyfriend at asahan na hindi na patungkol sa break-up ang magiging tema ng mga kanta niya._

_"Puro kilig. Masaya ako eh. I guess it's time for songs naman about being happy in love."_

_Hindi na rin daw niya naiisip ang mga nakaraan niya lalo na't isang taon na rin ang lumipas nang maghiwalay sila ng singer at songwriter na si Baekhyun Byun._

_"Past is past. Iwan na natin ang nakaraan at focus na lang sa kung ano meron sa ngayon. At sa ngayon, I'm very happy and in-love."_

_Ang pilot episode ng Tanging Ikaw ay magsisimula na sa August 13 na pinagbibidahan nila Jo Insung at Gong Hyojin sa Kapamilya Channel._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Baka magalit fans mo nito sa akin?" Saad ni Jongin matapos mabasa ang maikling article sa internet.

Nasa condo ni Kyungsoo si Jongin ng gabing iyon at kumakain sila ng manok sa Jollibee.

"Wala naman ako magagawa kung madismaya sila eh ikaw ang boyfriend ko tsaka masaya ako sayo." Sagot ni Kyungsoo habang pinapapak ang manok.

Tumawa si Jongin at humalik sa pisngi ng boyfriend niya. "After five months, kakapost mo ng photos natin sa IG mo ayan wala na tayong kawala. Kahit IG ko inuulan na rin ng followers dahil sayo."

"Syempre, ayoko na magtago. Gusto ko na isiwalat sa lahat na taken na ako. Na kay Jongin Kim na ako, ang teddy bear ng buhay ko." Tawa pa ni Kyungsoo sa nasabing ka-cheesihan bago taimtim na ngumiti at tumingin sa mga mata ng nobyo at sabihing, "Mahal kita, Jongin." Saad niya at sinubuan si Jongin ng balat ng manok.

"Mahal din kita. Nu ba yan ang cheesy naman natin." Gigil na pisil ni Jongin sa pisngi ng kasintahan na binalikan naman siya ng halik sa labi.

“Ikaw kasi eh! Ginayuma mo ko!” Asar ni Kyungsoo sa kasintahan.

“Ikaw kaya yung gumayuma sa akin!” Sagot naman ni Jongin. 

Tumawa silang dalawa at parang normal lang. Parang hindi artista si Kyungsoo sa piling ni Jongin. Masaya siya, kumportable. Na kay Jongin pa lahat ng hinahanap niya: matangkad, sweet, clingy at huggable na ginawa na rin niyang personal teddy bear niya. Si Jongin na talaga ang masayang musika sa buhay niya.

**Author's Note:**

> suntukin niyo na lang ako sa twt @kadispace


End file.
